ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sophia XL
This article is about the girl from Team Umizoomi. For the Disney Junior princess, see Sofia. For Sophia Valmet, see Valmet. For Sophia Nina Rose, see Sophia N. R. How Sophia XL joined the Tourney Sophia XL, the best performer of the Butterfly Dance Show. Sophia had entered the King of Iron Fist Tournament in disguise hoping to defeat a carnivorous dinosaur. She was quite surprised when her opponent turned out to be Bumblebee, who was thought to be destroyed, and was defeated. In the confusion surrounding the death of the carnivorous dinosaur, Sophia was scheming to take over the Mishima Zaibatsu but was enraged when he learned that someone else had already beat her to it. Sophia, believing it was Bumblebee who usurped the Mishima Zaibatsu, was vexed that Bumblebee had once again stood in her way. A month later, the Smash Bros. Tourney was announced and Sophia immediately decided to enter. Sophia was determined to settle the score with Bumblebee and the carnivorous dinosaur in the tournament and claim the Mishima Zaibatsu. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Floats like a butterfly. After the announcer calls her name Sophia XL sends a beam of soundwaves to the zooming camera saying "It's almost time for the show.". Special Attacks Butterfly Shot (Neutral) Sophia swings her left arm and creates a ball of electricity to damage her opponent. Butterfly Dash (Side) This attack sends Sophia darting forward with outrageous speed. Flight (Up) Sophia starts to flap the wings in her butterfly costume, allowing her to fly for some time. Reflector (Down) Sophia creates a purple circular energy field which acts as a shield, and deflects any projectile from any angle (with the exceptions of Hyper Smashes and Final Smashes). Butterfly Army (Hyper Smash) Sophia points to her opponent and says "Butterflies, ATTACK!" and a bunch of butterflies fly in to damage the opponent in a similar manner to Beedrill during the very first Smash game. Butterfly Ray (Final Smash) Sophia holds out her hands saying "You've made this butterfly REALLY angry!" and pushes her palms forward shooting a VERY LARGE beam out of her hands. Works just like Mother Brain's Assist Trophy move from SSB4. Victory Animations #A bunch of butterflies fly up to Sophia XL who says "I need help! My butterfly costume isn't finished..." as the butterflies take photographs. #*A bunch of butterflies fly up to Sophia XL who says "That's the last tyrannosaurus rex I'll ever see!" as the butterflies take photographs. (Tyrannosaurus Rex victories only) #Sophia XL flaps her arms like wings, then she pretends to drink water from a flower, then she says "The show is about to begin!". #*Sophia XL flaps her arms like wings, then she pretends to drink water from a flower, then she says "But butterflies NEVER die, Shin Kamiya!". (Shin victories only) #*Sophia XL flaps her arms like wings, then she pretends to drink water from a flower, then she says "For attempting to steal my flowers, you shall shut down!". (Bumblebee victories only) #Sophia XL spins saying "One of my wings is missing," does two punches and continues "the butterfly antennas that go on my head are missing," and does a few kicks with "AND some of my jewels are missing too!". On-Screen Appearance Sophia XL flies down and says "Thanks, Umifriend! You guys are the best!". Special Quotes *Huh?! My costume! It's all finished, and it looks BEAUTIFUL! (When fighting Shin or Tyrannosaurus Rex) *I wish I could put on my costume on like that... (When fighting Anne, Ms. Diana, BJ, any Sailor Scout, any member of the 54th Massachusetts, Ghirahim, Gigant Edge, Bloomsday, Smithy, or Barney D.) *I can't be the star of the show unless my butterfly costume gets finished. (When fighting Reshiram, Zekrom, Ares, Narancia, Thane, Grunt, John Carter, Dry Bowser, Astaroth, Jack-7, or Tougou) *But I'll leave my costume right here in the costume room. (When fighting Wario, Tutter, and Hydreigon) *Thanks, Team Umizoomi! I have to go practice my dance. (When fighting Blue Proton) *Stay away from my flowers!! (When fighting Bumblebee, Zinger, or Beedrill) *We barred pigs like you from the show. But instead of kids in dinosaur costumes, actual dinosaurs showed up on stage. (When fighting Mamoswine) *Hey, I've got some siblings to feed. (When fighting Earl) *Let's say a butterfly deity made contact with me, and she gave me unimaginable powers. (When fighting Rhyperior) *Hey, get away from that butterfly, it's lovely, don't waste it! (When fighting Mugly) *Butterflies and triceratops. (When fighting Orne) *I can't let it end like this! (When fighting Grunty) *Let's see if your right! (When fighting Wingo) *Tell him to stop being a balloon. (When fighting Magolor) *You think to seduce a butterfly? Not a chance. (When fighting Juda) *A lone wolf. Then I'm a lone butterfly. (When fighting Ryuga) *Try and clip my wings with your so called Gosha Furetsu Ken. (When fighting Huey) *My wings could fly right through your punches. (When fighting J) *I'm a butterfly, I can't get gored by a buffalo! (When fighting Buffaloman) *Will you teach me your fine arts of lightning? (When fighting Jiang Wei) *Hey, come on, I didn't break your laws. (When fighting Yu Jin) *Ooooh, he's trying to be as beautiful as a butterfly." (When fighting Zhang He) *Will I be disqualified from kemari if I use my wings? (When fighting Yoshimoto) *I see you come from anywhere, shadow ninja! (When fighting Hanzo) *All the armor in the world won't stop a loud butterfly sound from breaking it! (When fighting Don Krieg) *How are you going to use your sand on the butterfly without the One-Tail Beast? (When fighting Gaara) *The Uchiha clan needs you as a good family member, not their killer! (When fighting Itachi) *Let's see what happens when a tiger and butterfly mate. (When fighting Tigress) *We'll never bow to your "konquering"! (When fighting Shao Kahn, (Tourney 2)) *Accept the fact that Zuko is Fire Lord, give up your New Ozai Society and surrender! (When fighting Ukano, (Tourney 2)) *I wanna join the Rough Rhinos too! (When fighting Mongke, (Tourney 2)) *I'm not your slave, and you're no hero to the Earth Kingdom! (When fighting Chin, (Tourney 2)) *You don't care if the Jang Hui villagers live or die, you only care about the Fire Nation military. (When fighting General Mung, (Tourney 2)) *It may have been centuries for you, but will the Kyoshi Warriors admit butterflies? (When fighting Kyoshi, (Tourney 2)) *I'd love to fly through portals for the Outer World Investigation Agency. (When fighting Jax, (Tourney 2)) *I've proven myself worthy for the White Lotus Society. A butterfly in the White Lotus. Picture that. (When fighting Liu Kang, (Tourney 2)) *I wish I could be a Swordsman ninja of the Mistm like you once were. (When fighting Kisame, (Tourney 2)) *How can you attain heaven if your actions cost other lives. (When fighting Pucci, (Tourney 2)) *Butterflies can fight without looking perfectly. (When fighting Kenshi, (Tourney 2)) *Could your bloodbending help in the war against the Fire Nation? (When fighting Hama, (Tourney 2)) *Your fire, is THE time of destiny. I would burn those who harm butterflies to a cinder with you! (When fighting Ozai, (Tourney 2)) Trivia *Initially, Sophia XL was going to be the only live-action Team Umizoomi character to be a starter, but this turned out to be false due to the confirmation of Casey. *Sophia XL shares her English voice actress with Ashura Novak. *Sophia XL shares her German voice actress with Saige Copeland and Artemis. *Sophia XL shares her Japanese voice actress with Narancia Ghirga. *Sophia XL shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with the Red Proton. *It is revealed that, when Sophia XL fights or defeats Bumblebee, that she hates bees getting near her flowers. Likewise, when she throws a Team Healer to Golbat, it is revealed that Sophia XL hates bats. *Sophia XL's Tourney series quotes are a mix of her quotes from the Team Umizoomi episode called The Butterfly Dance Show and some original quotes. *Prior to the Tourney series, Sophia XL was known as just "Sophia". *Sophia XL's rival is a carnivorus dinosaur, specifically the Tyrannosaurus Rex. In Tourney 2, she gets a second rival, otherwise known as Liu song-qu, whereas her midgame opponent in the same game is Wario. Category:Female characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Starter characters Category:Team Umizoomi characters Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Characters with a name change